


It's Hot Out Here For a Pimp

by Reallyscj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio is out on a hunt at a summer camp. The heat is terrible, and Cas has no idea how it is effecting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot Out Here For a Pimp

**Author's Note:**

> Writing meme Prompt. 
> 
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

The weatherman had warned them that it was going to be hot, and he was not lying. It was 98F, but with all the humidity, the heat index made it feel like it was 112F. And Castiel was feeling every degree.

They were checking out a summer camp that was thought to have a vengeful fairy attacking some of the campers. After too many “accidents”, the camp shut down for a few weeks to get everything sorted out.

The boys had split up, and were checking out all the cabins. Sam and Dean had both shucked off there flannels and jackets, and were just in their t-shirts. But, as Castiel was new to being human, he did not realize that the heat could affect him so much, and stayed completely dressed in his suit and trench coat.

“Are you sure you aren’t too hot, man?” Dean had asked him, with a bit of concern in his voice.

“Yes. I am perfectly fine.” Castiel had answered, even though sweat had soaked the back of his shirt, and his head was feeling a bit funny.

“Well, why don’t you go with me for a little bit,” Dean suggested. Did Cas since something more in his voice?

“Okay, Dean.”

They walked into the next cabin, and it was like walking into an oven. This building was in direct sunlight, and since there was no air conditioning, the air was thick and felt like breathing water.

Castiel’s stomach flipped, and his head felt funny. Suddenly, the world tipped, and the ground rushed to meet him. His world went black.

“CAS! Buddy, come on wake up!” Castiel could hear Dean, but he was far away. Everything was muffled, and he felt as if he was in a bubble.

He barely recognizes Dean’s body pressed up against his. Castiel’s eyes flutter open to find that they are moving through the camp. Dean has an arm around Castiel’s waist, and is almost carrying him.

They reach the shower house and Dean kicks open the door. He sets Cas on the bench next to the wall, and turns to turn on the shower.

“Take off your clothes.” Cas could not have heard that right. Why would Dean want him to undress?

“Huh?” Is all Cas can manage out of his mouth. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” Dean speaks slowly so that Cas’s muffled brain can catch up. Cas wills his limbs to move, and sort of gets his coat halfway down his arms.

“Damnit.” Dean grumbles, and he strong hands are carefully taking the layers off of Cas. 

Even just getting the clothes off, and the slight wind hitting his skin, has Cas feeling a little better. All too suddenly, he is under the lukewarm spray of the shower.

Waking up a bit, he realizes that there are strong arms holding him up, and his head is resting on a muscled shoulder. Wait, is that a naked shoulder?

Castiel slowly opens his eyes, to find Dean looking down at him, with concern on his face. Water droplets falling from his short hair, and clinging to his eyelashes. A quick look down, and Cas notices that they are both standing in their boxers.

“What happened?” Cas inquiries.

“Well, you’re the dumbass that had, like, 4 layers on in the heat. You passed out from heat exhaustion.”

“Oh.” Cas felt a bit sheepish. “If my body got too hot, why are we standing under warm water? Should we not be in cold water?”

“No. If i was to put you under cold water, it could have put your body into shock, and I would be dealing with more than just holding you in my arms.”

A question came to Castiel’s mind, and he voiced it without a second thought. “Why are you holding me? Could you not have just sat me on the floor?”

Dean started, and Cas could hear his heart beat a bit faster. “Well, uh, i was afraid you would fall.” Dean said quickly. But then his body relaxed and he took a deep breath. “And… I really wanted to hold you at least once.”

Cas smiled, and hugged Dean. “I like you too Dean.”

10 minutes later, Sam found the pair making out under the now cold shower spray. “‘Bout fucking time,” he thought to himself.


End file.
